Goddess Statue (Hylia)
Goddess Statues are recurring objects from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. They allow the Goddess Hylia to communicate and aid Link in both games. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Goddess Statues are statues generally used by Hylians to worship Hylia. Skyloft has a giant Goddess Statue called the Statue of the Goddess which contains a hidden chamber where the Goddess Sword was kept to await the coming of Hylia's chosen Hero. Hylia's statues also appear in the Skyview Spring and Earth Spring. Other statues appear in the Isle of Songs where they were intended by the Goddess to guide the Hero on his quest to forge the Master Sword and defeat the Demon King Demise by teaching him various songs. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Goddess Statues return in Breath of the Wild where it is revealed that they have been used to worship Hylia for ages. Link can find Goddess Statues in various places such as the Temple of Time, various villages and towns, and the three springs: the Spring of Power, the Spring of Courage, and the Spring of Wisdom. Before obtaining any Spirit Orbs, Link can pray to the large Goddess Statue in the Temple of Time, which will cause him to receive a message that it is smiling down on him (echoing the Sheikah Monks' words to Link after he successfully completes a Shrine). After obtaining four Spirit Orbs, Link can pray to the now glowing Goddess Statue. Using the statue, the Goddess Hylia speaks to Link and explains that he can trade four Spirit Orbs for either a Heart Container or Stamina Vessel to increase either his hearts or stamina. As a result, the Goddess Statues serve as a way for Link to use Spirit Orbs to obtain Health and Stamina upgrades. Additionally, the Goddess Statues in the Springs play a central role in guiding Link to nearby hidden Shrines. The Goddess Statue at the Spring of Wisdom also guides Link in freeing the Dragon Naydra from the corruptive influence of Calamity Ganon's Malice. There is a giant Goddess Statue located in the Forgotten Temple behind the Rona Kachta Shrine. It is comparable in size to the Statue of the Goddess from Skyward Sword. This giant goddess statue can be prayed to like the other Goddess Statues to trade Spirit Orbs for Heart Containers or Stamina Vessels. The Goddess Statues are also used by the people of Hyrule to worship Hylia and pray to her. As a result, most of the statues are well cared for and some have even been decorated. However in some places like Gerudo Town faith in Hylia has waned as almost no Gerudo believes in those thing anymore according to Muava. There is what appears to be a horned Goddess Statue in Hateno Village, but it is actually the Horned Statue which Hylia used to seal a Demon as punishment for making Faustian bargains with mortals. Link can use the Horned Statue to trade Heart Containers for Stamina Vessels or vice versa. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items